


Crash

by lolatheblueangel



Series: iwaoi oneshots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood, First Meetings, Flashbacks, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolatheblueangel/pseuds/lolatheblueangel
Summary: I hoped you enjoyd that story it's the first out of my iwaoi collection.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: iwaoi oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913524
Kudos: 10





	Crash

Everyone knows that Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizuimi Hajime are childhood best friends, but nobody really knows how they started to be friends, to be honest the way they met is pretty ironic.

The story begins in a medium sized kindergarten yard in Miyagi, Japan. Hajime the dark haired boy with the scraped knees,and bandages all over his body, was running after a huge insect that he couldn't remember his name no matter how hard he tried ,until he clashed into something, more like into someone and heard a cry.

“Yo- you ran into me you du-dummy!” a shaky voice was mumbling words, while Hajime was trying to get up from the ground. “Be quiet and stop crying!” The bruised boy murmured, he was now standing again, and looking down on a small boy that he was almost sure his name was Thor ,or at least something that resembled that name. The boy had nice brown hair, and his big soft brown eyes were filled with tears. He had fair skin, you could say that he was pretty like a girl, Hajime thought.

As Hajime was deep in his head the crying boy started to cry even louder. “Stop crying Thor!” Hajime was near yelling, the boy looked at him with a weird face “Who i-is Th-Thor??” His tone was high and Hajime noticed he was offended by him “You?” the green eyed boy answered “My name is Tooru! Oikawa Tooru! Stupid mean boy that dont apoligez for hurting me!” Tooru's voice became higher and the tears were spilling out of his eyes into his cheeks.

Hajime felt annoyed but also a bit sorry, “I didn't mean to crash into you” he whispered “Of course you didn't mean to! But you still need to say sorry!” his sniffled “You still hurted me!” the brown haired boy said. “Okay, you right I'm sorry” Hajime utterd. Tooru looked at Hajime with a small smile “I don't accept your apology yet!” Tooru’s smile grew bigger, Hajime started to get angry, the bug he was chasing probably disappeared long time ago and this boy didn't even accept his apology.

“What’s your name?” Tooru asked with a big grin on his lips. “Iwaizumi Hajime” he replied with a small voice. “Good! Haji-chan if you play aliens with me i will forgive you!” it looked like the grin on his lips grew even bigger if it was possible. “Aliens?” Hajime asked and looked a bit disgusted. “Yep! aliens! “ Tooru replied “You have a problem with aliens Haji-chan?” the boy was no longer crying but smiling, he had a nice smile Hajime had to admit “No i don't! But after I play with you, you have to help me to catch the bug I was chasing before I crashed into you!”.

Tooru's smile went down when he heard the word bug, “Deal?” the dark haired boy asked along with a tiny smile “Deal” the smile returned to Tooru’s face. Hajime lend Tooru his hand, and helped him to get up onto his feet.

When their parents came to take them back home, they were inseparable. Tooru clinged to Hajime and refused to let go of his hand. “Im not letting go of Haji-chan’s hand! He’s my best friend, dad!” Tooru’s father chuckled, “You going to see your new best friend tomorrow, Tooru okay? Let go of Hajime’s hand” the boy frowned and looked over to his best friend's face “We're going to play aliens tomorrow too Haji-chan right?” the boy giving his best puppy eyes “No! We are going to catch more bugs tomorrow Tooru!” Hajime smiled “Maybe if we catch a lot of them I will play aliens again with you, deal?” the brown eyed boy basically beamed to these words “Deal Haji-chan! See you tomorrow” Tooru let Hajime’s hand go and went with his father, let's say that after that day they didn't leave each other’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyd that story it's the first out of my iwaoi collection.


End file.
